Conventional voltage, current and power analyzers have required many connections to a physically large recording box. Typically, access is required to an electrical panel or transformer case where the connections to the analyzer equipment can be made. In addition, physical access to the analyzer is required to view real-time measurements and status, as well as to extract recorded data.
For instance, often a communications cable and power cable are also required. This creates serious safety concerns for both the technician user, and for the manufacturer. The need to attach the communication and power cables to the analyzer generally have requires the technician to be in close proximity with the analyzer.
Safety issues include proximity to hazardous high voltages, technician exposure to confined locations (e.g. underground vaults), explosive atmospheres, etc. Frequently high voltage electrical power to the power system device being monitored must be removed before a technician is allowed to enter a confined area where a power analyzer may be located. Since this may disrupt electrical service to a large area, this is often impractical.
In addition, the large size of existing recorders, and the necessity for physical access to it later, can make it difficult to enclose and lock such conventional analyzing equipment in an electrical panel, network protector or transformer case. The result is that the panel, protector or transformer cover must be left off during an analyzing recording session. Obviously, this creates unsafe conditions by putting the technician and others at great risk of electrocution.
Moreover, the technician must have the panel or cover, off the power device when making corrections or verifying corrections (i.e. operating) the power device. There is an extra danger when there are multiple power devices located in close proximity to one another and hazardous environments. The extra power devices increase the margin of error for servicing a power device.
Thus, heretofore an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies quickly and efficiently.